parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Scientist's New School (TV Series)
Davidchannel's's TV show-spoofs of 2006's Disney television series "The Emperor's New School". Cast: *Kuzco - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Malina - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Pacha - Bob Parr (The Incredibles) *Yzma - Marina del Rey (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) *Kronk - Maui (Moana) *Kronk (Angel) - Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) *Kronk (Devil) - Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) *Chicha - Helen Parr (The Incredibles) *Chaca - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Tipo - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Chicha's Baby - Jack Jack Parr (The Incredibles) *Bucky the Squirrel - Mort (Madagascar) *Rudy the Old Man - Old Fiddlerfood McGucket (Gravity Falls) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Lazy Susan (Gravity Falls) Other Cast: *Mr. Moleguaco - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Guaca - Mikey Blumberg (Recess) *Yatta - Tulip (Storks) *Kavo - Hercules (Hercules; 1997) Guest stars: *Coach Sweetie - Professor Granville (Big Hero 6: The Animated Series) *Moxie - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Zim and Zam - Chris and Craig (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Ozker - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Topo and Ipi - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) and Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Royal Matchmaker - Lord Starchbottom (The 7D) *Princess Lalala - Cora (Astro Boy; 2009) *Azma - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Mr. Nadaempa - J. Audubon Woodlore (Humphrey the Bear) *Gizo the Shuaka - Woody (Toy Story) *Yasmin (Teen Yzma) - Blackfire (Teen Titans) *Keeper - Dean McCoppin (The Iron Giant) *Creepy Old Man - Horace Nebbercracker (Monster House) *Skeleton Anteater - Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Homework the Cat - Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) Episodes 'Season 1' #Rabbit Face #Squeakend at Mort's/Flint Lockwood Fever #Empress Sam/The Adventures of Red-Eyed Tree Frog-Man #Hungry, Hungry Monster/Only the Wrong Survive #Cart Wash/Battle of the Bots #Girls Behaving Oddly #The Lost Kids/The Big Fight #Flintclone #Unfit to Print/The Scientist's New Lion #Peasant for a Day #Fortune Cookie Day/Gold Fools #The Mystery of Micchu Pachu #Oops, All Doodles/Chipmunky Business #Clash of the Families #The New Kid/Officer Flint #Flint Moves In #Flintgarten/Evil and Eviler #The Bride of Flint Lockwood #U.F.F., (Unidentified Flying Flint)/Attack Sub #The Marina del Rey That Stole Astroween/Monster Masquerade #Marina del Reylopolis 'Season 2' #The Scientist's New Tuber/Room for Improvement #Cool Summer/Prisoner of Flintban #Wart's a Crowd/Mikeymentary #Show Me the Monkey/Demon Monster #Picture This!/TV or Not TV #Flint-Cop/How Now Sea Cow #A Fair to Remember/Working Girl #Curse of the Moon Beast/Aww, Nuts! #The Scientist's New School Spirit/Card Wars #Granny's Secret Recipe/The Scientist's New Home School #The Scientist's New School Musical #A Giftmas Story #No Man Is an Island/Vincent Van Mikey #Air Flint Lockwood/Mauienitza #Come Fly with Me/Project Poncho #Citizen Flint/The Pajama Monster Dilemma #Marina del Rey Be Gone/Last Ditch Effort #The Good, the Bad and the Maui/Granny's #13 #Auction Action/The Astonishing Flint Lockwood #Mikey Rules #Sam's Big Break/Hotel Flint Lockwood #Father O' Mine/Everyone Loves Flint Lockwood #Puff Piece/Take My Advice #Marina del Reybot/The Dinosaur Whisperer #Flint the Magnificent/Kamp Flint Lockwood #Groove Remover/Overachiever's Club #The Scientist's New Show/Too Many Sam #Faking the Grade/Eco Flint Lockwood #Flintkazooza/ Flint Lockwood's Little Secret #Cornivale #Graduation Groove TV Shows Used: *The Emperor's New School (2006) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2 *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (TV Series) *The Incredibles *Incredibles 2 *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *Moana *Aladdin *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *The Penguins of Madagascar *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *All Hail King Julien *Gravity Falls *The Sword in the Stone *Recess *Storks *Hercules (1997) *Hercules: The Animated Series *Big Hero 6: The Animated Series *Big Hero 6 *American Dragon: Jake Long *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *The 7D *Astro Boy (2009) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Humphrey the Bear *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story 4 *Toy Story Shorts *Teen Titans *The Iron Giant *Monster House *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) Gallery: Flint 0.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Kuzco Sam Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks as Malina The-Incredibles.jpg|Bob Parr as Pacha Marina-del-rey-the-little-mermaid-ariels-beginning-14.4.jpg|Marina del Rey as Yzma Maui-0.jpg|Maui as Kronk Aladdin (Earth-923).png|Aladdin (Animated) as Kronk (Angel) Jafar-aladdin-0.22.jpg|Jafar (Animated) as Kronk (Devil) Helen Parr in The Incredibles 2.jpeg|Helen Parr as Chicha The Incredibles 2 - Violet Parr.png|Violet Parr as Chaca Profile - Dash Parr.jpg|Dash Parr as Tipo I2 - Jack-Jack.png|Jack Jack Parr as Chicha's Baby It'sAhkjmort.png|Mort as Bucky the Squirrel Profile - Old Man McGucket.png|Old Fiddlerfood McGucket as Rudy the Old Man Profile - Lazy Susan.jpg|Lazy Susan as Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress Merlin Sword in the Stone.jpg|Merlin as Mr. Moleguaco Mikey Blumberg in Recess.png|Mikey Blumberg as Guaca Tulip (Storks).png|Tulip as Yatta Hercules (Disney).png|Hercules as Kavo Professor Granville.png|Professor Granville as Coach Sweetie Gogo Tamago smiled at Hiro.jpg|Gogo Tomago as Moxie A Ghost Story (23).jpg|Chris and Craig as Zim and Zam DiL1x-bV4AApvhD.jpg|Prince Eric as Ozker Amos Slade.png|Amos Slade Beauty-and-the-beast-maurice.jpg|and Maurice (Animated) as Topo and Ipi Starchbottom.PNG|Lord Statchbottom as Royal Matchmaker Cora in Astro Boy (2009).jpeg|Cora as Princess Lalala Hqdefaultaunt figg-0.jpg|Aunt Pristine Figg as Azma Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore in House of Mouse.jpg|J. Audubon Woodlore as Mr. Nadaempa Woody-toy-story-38.6.jpg|Woody as Gizo the Shuaka Blackfire.jpg|Blackfire as Yasmin (Teen Yzma) Dean McCoppin.jpeg|Dean McCoppin as Keeper Horace-nebbercracker-monster-house-1.12 thumb.jpg|Horace Nebbercracker as Creepy Old Man Rudy.jpg|Rudy as Skeleton Anteater Kiara.jpg|Adult Kiara as Homework the Cat See Also: * The Scientist's New Groove 2: Maui's New Groove (Preceded) Category:Davidchannel Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:The emperor's New School Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof